The present invention concerns coaxial feedthrough components, such as coaxial feedthrough capacitors or coaxial feedthrough filters.
Until now, soft-solder connections or soldered-on contact elements have been used in coaxial feedthrough components, such as feedthrough capacitors or feedthrough filters, in order to electrically connect external electrodes of the component with the winding, for example, in the case of a feedthrough capacitor. Such soft-solder connections or soldered-on contact elements do, of course, provide for a good electrical connection between external electrodes and the winding. However, they have the disadvantage that considerable heat is produced during the soldering process, which has a damaging effect on temperature sensitive synthetic capacitor windings. Also, the specifications of radiofrequency tight contacts of the material are often difficult to realize with soft-solder connections or soldered-on contact elements which require a certain accessibility for tools.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a solderless coaxial feedthrough component that has a metallic knit fabric contact element (also referred to as mesh fabric) is inserted between a pressure element and the contact surface. The metallic knit fabric contact element is mechanically braced against a contact surface of components, for example, a capacitor winding, by means of a pressure element such that a reliable electrical contact is produced by means of this metallic knit fabric contact element between, for example, the capacitor winding and an electrode.
For this metallic knit fabric, a tin-plated or nickel-plated copper wire or another wire with good electrical conductivity is advantageously used. The feedthrough component may preferably be a coaxial feedthrough capacitor or a coaxial feedthrough filter.
The present invention can, consequently, provide a solderless coaxial feedthrough component with which it is possible to do without soft-solder connections or soldered-on contact elements and yet enables reliable, radio frequency tight contact of temperature sensitive components.